


Adventures in Exhibitionism

by recrudescence



Category: Misfits
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drinking at a pub when Nathan lays one on him, right on the cheek. Simon's tipsy enough that he doesn't think much of it until Nathan leans in again, aiming for a far more more intimate part of his face this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oteap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oteap).



They're drinking at a pub when Nathan lays one on him, right on the cheek. Simon's tipsy enough that he doesn't think much of it until Nathan leans in again, aiming for a far more more intimate part of his face this time.

“Excuse me.” It seems important to be polite, even when all the empty bottles on their table are blurring together and Nathan is slumped against the side of the booth. “What are you doing?”

Nathan looks over with a goofy smile on his lips. “What am I _doing_? A new year is supposed to be all about trying new things, right? I mean, we could die tomorrow.”

“Most of us could,” Simon corrects.

“Whatever.” He swipes Simon's beer and blithely chugs the remains of it before uttering a belch so impressive the couple at the next table looks up. “How about I'm horny and you're lonely and this could totally work? Yeah? It's not like you're gettin' any tonight, anyway.”

Which is true. Part of it. Alisha's on holiday with her family, but that doesn't mean Simon's about to let all his defences down for the first person to take an interest in him. Especially if it's Nathan.

“That's very flattering,” he lies.

“Of course it is!” Nathan chirps triumphantly. “Now that you've gotten laid a few times, it's not like I'd be taking advantage of your tight-arsed innocence, so what's the problem?”

“Well, I don’t have female reproductive organs, for starters.”

“Sometimes I’ve wondered.” Straight-faced, not meeting his eyes at first, like Nathan knows the _meaning_ of the word innocence. “No, really, I'm horny as fuck and all the girls here are shit or taken and I'm just not up for starting any balls-out brawling this time around. Is that really too weird for you to handle? Because I can list plenty of examples from our combined life experiences that are much, much weirder.”

There really are a _lot_ of bottles on their table. Simon feels dizzy. “Are you…okay?”

“Jesus, man, are you _sure_ you don’t have a uterus stashed away somewhere?”

“Are _you_ sure you haven't been enchanted by an evil tattoo artist again?” The way Simon sees it, this is a completely fair response.

“I can't _believe_ you're trying to answer a question with a question.” Nathan turns those big, wounded eyes on him full force and drapes an arm around his shoulders. Then, for good measure, a leg over his lap.

His ridiculous Frodo Baggins hair is brushing Simon's nose, making him scrunch up his face, but even through the mingled scents of smoke and alcohol he can smell the freesia shampoo that was part of Kelly's Christmas gift basket to him. He wonders if Nathan's toes are still painted with the nail polish that came with it.

“Barry, for fuck's sake, we're only young once, right?”

And now Nathan is _nuzzling_ at him and Simon is tittering because that tickles and there's a hand petting down his side and over his leg and getting a little too close to his fly for comfort and it's _distracting_. “Something I do have is standards.”

“How about this, then?” Nathan wiggles around until he manages to extricate something from his pocket. When he finishes, he gives a laugh—mouth very, very close to Simon's own—and stage-whispers, “Fisherman's Friend.”

Simon stares. “Sorry?”

“Works wonders on the ladies, so logically it should have a similar effect on people who _aren't_ ladies, right? And since I can't suck my own cock, as you very well know, it looks like I'm going to need a little assistance for this particular scientific venture.”

“What if I don't want to be part of your scientific venture?”

“What if you letting me get my hand on your cock seems like some fairly strong evidence you do?”

Simon glances down. “Oh.” The zip of his jeans is undone and Nathan does indeed have a hand on his cock. A hand that is doing some very decent things, if his body's response is to be believed. It feels...nice. And since the beer is wearing away at his reticence and it's a new year and he's actually out having a good time with someone who _wants_ to spend time with him, Simon smiles into Nathan's hair and says, “That feels nice.”

Nathan hums against the side of his neck. “Damn right it does. And you know, this could be good for you, since fuck knows if _I_ could turn invisible I would be having sex everywhere I could. You could stand to loosen up a little, has anyone ever been so bold as to mention that to you?” He sits up and pecks Simon on the lips, tightening his fist enough to have Simon's hips bucking upward and his mouth falling slack. “Don't worry, I already know you're a pervert so I won't think anything of you being an exhibitionist, too.”

“I think you're a wanker,” Simon replies, concentrating hard on forming each word.

“Noted.” Nathan draws back, grinning widely before disappearing under the table. “You'll thank me one day.”


End file.
